


Green Grass & High Tides

by Nellblazer



Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Hellblazer, Swamp Thing (TV 2019)
Genre: Bayou, Flirty John Constantine, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Louisiana, Lust Potion/Spell, Magic, Multi, Swamp Thing - Freeform, The Green - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellblazer/pseuds/Nellblazer
Summary: Returning to see your friend Alec (Swamp Thing), you get up to mischief in the Bayou which attracts the wrong kind of attention.*Please do not replicate my work anywhere else without my express permission*
Relationships: Alec Holland/Reader, John Constantine/Reader
Kudos: 42





	Green Grass & High Tides

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Violence, Angst, Lust transferal, Smut
> 
> *This is a commission piece for the birthday girl. Hope you have a lovely day! *
> 
> (Possible proof reading errors)

It had been so long since you'd been back here, in the humid bayou of Louisiana.

You picked your way through the undergrowth like you'd never left at all though. Along the lines of the bent trees that dipped their branches into the river to drink, along the swampland that would give way into the water if you didn't know where to step and by the skittering wildlife that would attack unwary intruders.

You frowned as you reached, what used to be a natural bridge but had long since fallen into the water. It only served as a reminder of how many months it had been since you last visited.

Using your powers, you whispered to the tree roots nearby which elongated and snaked, twisting, binding until they breached over the other side of the bank and you had a way across. You hopped up onto it, looking across and your heart skipped a beat.

“ALEC!” you shout.

The innumerably tall mass of green moves out of the shadows and you see the familiar form of Swamp Thing...but you refused to call him that. To you, he would always be Alec. That dorky bio-chemist you'd met all those years ago in that secret facility you weren't supposed to find.

“I could sense you through The Green,” he smiles. “It's been so long.”

You practically run the last few strides along your tree bridge and leap into his waiting arms as he hugs you and you smell that familiar scent of Irises. He put you down gently, he was always so gentle with you. No one would ever think he was actually such a sweetheart.

“I'm sorry I've been away for ages,” you look up at him smiling. “There was just so much out there. I wanted to get stories for you.”

“And did you?”

“I think you know I did,” you playfully sock his arm where it squishes some of the moss in. “Is our favourite spot still there?”

“I maintain it just for that purpose.”

“Oh you,” you laugh, running ahead in and out of the trees. “Race you!”

You hear his low rumbling chuckle behind you as he slides into the earthen bed of the bayou and you see his shadow in the water moving parallel to you. You put on a burst of speed, moving branches and foliage out of your way before you explode out onto the little embankment with the love seat made from two bald cypress trees that looked exactly like you had left it all those months ago. From here you had a clear view to where the bayou tour boats went past.

“You really _did_ maintain it,” you marvel at the flourishing hydrangea.

“Of course I did. This is our place,” Alec takes his place on the bench. “You know I always look forward to you visiting.”

“And I've brought something back which I think you'll like,” you dig into your little backpack before pulling out a packet of seeds.

“What have you got for me this time?” he eyes the packet eagerly.

“Amaranthus. Likes humid conditions. I remember you saying you liked purple flowers because they contrast well against foliage.”

“I'm touched you remembered.”

You hand him the packet and he empties it into his hand, sewing it along the line of the embankment before raising his fingers and bursts of deep purple spring up. You can tell by the glistening of the vines near his eyes that he's happy. It was a subtle tell that had taken you a while to pick up on.

“I enjoy them a lot. Thank you. Tell me news of your travels.”

“Well,” you sit on the bench and wait for him to rejoin you. “First I travelled down to Mexico. I can tell you now, that's not a place you should ever go. Far too arid. I can't really imagine you being made out of cacti either.”

“I could make it work,” he laughs.

“But once I got into South America....oh Alec, I wish you could've come with me. The rainforest is so beautiful. I've never seen so many wildflowers, unusual trees or varied wildlife.”

“Did you manage to do what you meant to?”

“Destroy the logging company? Yes, I did. They ran as soon as they saw walking trees pulling their machinery apart. I don't think they'll be back for a while.”

“I wish I could've seen it. Unfortunately....things were not so wonderful here.”

“What happened?”

“Jason Blood happened. Wanted access to The Green for some spell or another. I refused and he let Etrigan nearly burn down the bayou.”

“I'm gonna kill him,” you growl.

“You and I both know he can't be killed.”

“I can try,” you fold your arms, looking out over the murky river.

He sighs heavily, “You are the only person to ever understand how important this place is. I miss you when you're gone.”

“I miss you too,” you lean into him on the seat, the vines cushioning you. “I also missed......”

Watching a boat in the distance, you flicked your hand and it rocked violently. Screaming met your ears as you made the water rise up and drench all the pristine tourists.

“That was mean,” Alec says but he's smiling as he does so.

“Oh was it now?” another twist of your fingers and a form rises out of the river, causing someone to jump overboard in fright.

“What spirit is it pretending to be this time?”

“Some voodoo master or other. I mostly just say gibberish through it and they shit themselves. They're in Louisiana. They should expect some degree of supernatural encounters.”

It's nice to hear him laugh so loudly. You really should've come back sooner. This was your second home after all.

“And how about this one?” he points to a boat that's much closer but heading north. “What will you do to this one?”

“I thought you said I was being mean?”

“One of them just threw a cigarette onto the bank. Frankly, you may do as you please.”

“Oh, well,” you crack your knuckles. “Let's get to work, shall I?”

Alec watches you with amusement as you make a cage of branches appear over that boat, engulfing it in darkness. The river sprites you conjure up do their very best rattling ghost impressions outside of it and you heard some terrified voices.

“I heard one talk about her Gucci dress. Cover that one in water,” he urges you on.

“Doesn't take much to sway you to the dark side, does it?” you snort.

The cage drops away and a plume of water shoots up, drenching those on the top deck.

“My work here is done,” you take a bow.

The boat steams away but there's a straggler left behind. You see something tan heading your way, very fast.

“MOVE!” Alec pushes you out of the way as a fireball misses you by inches, singing the ends of your shoes.

You scramble back up as a wall of vines block the bombardment of flames that were aimed at you. Whatever you had pissed off on that boat was closing in.

The foliage burns away to make a hole that a man climbs through. Without so much as an explanation, you're thrown backwards, almost landing in the river.

“DO NOT TOUCH HER, CONSTANTINE!” Alec roars, the noise deafening.

“She attacked me! Move out of the way, Swampy!” the man answers, defensively. “She were tryna kill the people on the boat!”

“She was trying to give them a _scare_! It was a prank, John. Put the fire away!”

“What the fuckin' hell is she? Another one a' you?”

“She's not one of The Green. She has her own elemental magic.”

“Wait....you're The Druidess, aren't you?” John looks down at you on the floor. “All that eco lovey-dovey hippie shite rolled up with witchcraft? I heard what you did to the Eden Project. Gave me a right bloody ballache when I chased the Beast of Bodmin Moor into there and nearly got eaten by a venus flytrap.”

“That's just a name I got given,” you accept Alec's hand to get up, silt clinging to your clothing. “Constantine, is it? You nearly killed me when you caused that fire tornado in the Forest of Dean.”

“That were a demon but fine, I get your point. We've both nearly killed each other a few times indirectly.”

“Look, I was just having a bit of fun. Trying to amuse Alec here. I've not seen him in months.”

“Alec, is it?” John looks up at Swamp Thing. “This your girlfriend now?”

“Would you put that fire away in my domain?!” Alec bellows and instantly John extinguishes it.

“Sorry. Didn't mean to offend....for once. Was here for a favour actually before this one decided to play silly buggers.”

“Just tell me what you want. You're interrupting as it is.”

“I need access to The Green. Blight is coming here to corrupt it and I need to reinforce it...otherwise.....”

“He'll kill all plant life in America,” you finish his sentence. “Don't tell me you care about that sort of thing?”

“Luv, just because I'm not wearing tie-dye and sandals doesn't mean I don't care. I've actually got quite a nice garden set up at me digs, you know.”

“Wonders never cease,” you sass.

His mouth curls into a smile, “Got a sharp tongue on you, lass. If you're not with the green meanie, I'm very much available.”

“Funny you should say that,” Alec steps in front of you. “I can't trust you, John. You've lied to me before. What makes this time any different?”

“Fine...how about I make you human for a little while so you can...try your chances?” John's eyes flick to you. “Learned how to do it after our little mishap years ago.”

“Deal.”

Deal? Did Alec think of you as something more than companionship?

“Brill. Let's get cracking then because Blight is not far behind me,” John holds out his hand.

Alec takes it, vines wrapping around John's arm and the brown irises fade to white. You watch as John's magic wraps itself around Alec's arm in turn and the both of them stand stock still.

You take a seat on the bench, waiting for them to be done, scanning the treeline for any sign of danger. The boats had long since disappeared and there was nothing but the general hum of insects.

All at once, the noise stopped.

You just had time to create a shield of compacted earth before you were obliterated. Your shoulder was still singed though and you howled in pain.

You were the only one standing between Blight and John and Alec. You had to fight through.

“Stand aside, girl,” it prowls in front of you. “You don't need to die.”

“You kill The Green, I may as well die,” you hiss back. “It's as much a part of me as it is Alec.”

You anticipate the next blow, throwing a wave of water which turns to hissing steam, stinging the creature who makes an unearthly shriek before pouncing. Claws rake into your torso as you blindly kick and punch, trying to get sharpened roots to pierce Blight's skin but it's tough and scaled.

You have no weapon and the silt beneath you is streaking with red.

With a last ditch effort, you summon river sprites with the singular purpose of drowning the creature by encasing its head. It rears back, trying to escape and you would've gotten up but the pain was so severe you end up screaming.

“NO!” Alec's voice booms out. “GET AWAY FROM HER!”  
Blight presses one hand to your head and your body jerks with some unknown power that floods through you. In the next instant, the pressure is gone and you briefly see through blurred vision, both Alec and John fighting and then...you pass out.

**

“She's coming round!” you think that's John speaking

“Have you finished healing her yet?” definitely Alec's voice.

“Just about. Nasty injuries.”

“I'll never forgive myself if she suffers permanent damage. I left her defenceless.”

“Oh pipe down, big'un. She's fine. She's a tough bird. Blight is not an easy person to fight alone and she nearly bloody killed him before we got to her.”

“Will she speak soon?”

“I don't know. It's not an exact science.”

“John, I-”

“Yeah, I know. Worrying isn't going to do jack shit though. She'll open her eyes when she's ready.”

And when you did, John's face was filling your vision and something within your body just kicked into overdrive. A wave of lust like nothing you'd ever felt before took hold and you grabbed him roughly, pulling him down to kiss him.

“Jesus Christ!” John tries to pull away.

“What's wrong with her? Her energy is off,” Alec seems bewildered. “Why is she throwing herself on you?”  
“Must be Blight,” John pins you down, a hand over each wrist. “Bastard gave her a parting gift of Lust. Seen him throw sins at people before as a defence mechanism. Probably hoped she would get distracted and go for the only human looking person nearby. Sorry, Swampy, I know you like her. I didn't plan for this.”

“You can tie me up if that's easier,” you push back a little against John's grip, your mind completely fogged by arousal. “I'm game for bondage.”

“Oh bloody hell,” John's voice drops an octave. “I wish you were less attractive, lass. This is killing me to say no. Help me, Swampy.”

Vines twist around your limbs, dragging you away from John and holding you aloft. You desperately fought to get back to him, singular in your mindset.

“Change me now, John,” Alec says desperately. “Make me human. This isn't going to go away until she gets what she wants. You and I both know that.”

“Yes, two of you,” you whine, head lolling back. “Please. Need it.”

“Found yourself a kinky bird there, didn't you?” John is amazed.

“She's a free spirit. She has always come and gone as she pleased and done whatever she wished.”

“Summer of love springs to mind,” John shucks out of his trenchcoat and rolls back his sleeves. “Right then, let's do this.”

He mutters his spell, all the while you're still straining to get at him, desperate to rip that shirt off, pull down those suit trousers....

The vines that hold you back become warmer, softer and turn to hands. When you realise what's happened, you stop dead. You can feel hot breath against your neck and when you whirl around, there's that dorky bio-chemist you knew all those years ago....stark naked.

“Well, consider me impressed,” John's eyes dart down and back up. “Didn't think you'd look like that.”

You look into those dark blue eyes you've not seen in decades and, after a moment's pause, launch yourself at him. Kissing Alec was so much more different than kissing John. The tension of all those years made it something more passionate.

“I'll just be leaving then,” John coughs awkwardly.

“Oh no you won't,” you break away, turning around with lust hooded eyes.

“Lass-”

“Whatever she wants, John,” Alec grabs a handful of your ass making you gasp. “Whatever will make her happy.”

“And you're totally okay with this?” John cocks up an eyebrow.

“I just said, didn't I? I'm not the same creature you met when Abby was around.”

“Don't need to tell me twice then,” he comes behind you, hands snaking around your waist and up along the curve of your breast.

“It's all about her though,” Alec warns, the serious face you remember in that lab coming out for a moment before it's replaced by something more lust driven of his own. “I've wanted to touch you like this for so long.”

“Then touch me,” you purr as John's fingers delve into your top, skipping over your bra.

“I think we need to get you naked first.”

Both men strip you down to nothing, fingers stroking over every inch of you. It felt decadent to have this much attention lavished upon you.

Two sets of hands dive between your legs, one stroking the little bud, the other delving into you.

“Strewth, you really _are_ ready for us, aren't you luv?” John laughs at the obscene wet sounds.

But you can't answer, Alec is kissing you so hard that you're becoming dizzy. Your legs are shaking with the effort of keeping you upright also.

“I can feel by how much you're trembling how close you are,” Alec whispers in your ear. “Go on, I've always imagined what noises you'd make. Make sure I can hear. Work her harder, John.”

“Gotta say, I am loving this change in you, Swampy,” John chuckles before his fingers move faster. “Prefer it to the stick in the mud act.”

Your half scream could be heard well into the heart of the bayou as you came, almost collapsing. All you could do was twitch in their arms.

“Now that was pretty,” John coos. “What next.....Alec?”

“Oh, you're calling me by my name now?” Alec smiles wryly.

“Well.....you weren't my type before. Too green.”

“More,” you pant from your arched position, leaning your weight on John as Alec's hands kept your waist steady. “Need more.”

“She won't calm down until she's fucked,” John hauls you up over his shoulder. “Come on, let's help her out.”

He carries you to the loveseat, Alec following before stripping off himself. It's a contrast between the unblemished body of Alec to the scarred and tattooed one of John.

“You go first, mate,” John pats Alec on the shoulder. “You've carried a torch longer.”

“And you carry one now, do you?”

“She is definitely my kind of woman. Gonna be honest. I always like the ones that could kill me easily.”

“Stop talking,” you whine, rubbing your legs together, the aching in your core not subsiding at all.

“You heard the lass,” John nudges Alec forward before moving round to your head.

Alec climbs on the bench, hovering over you, almost like he's hesitant. You think he might be a little unconfident because he's spent so long as The Green's avatar.

“Please,” you look him directly in the eyes and his resolve breaks.

He slides into you, driving himself to the hilt and groaning loudly, “Better than I ever dreamt of.”

He kisses you softly before leaning back up so John can make use of your mouth. The burning desire took over and you bucked against Alec, meeting his thrusts as John moved inbetween your lips as you swirled your tongue around his cock.

“Shit, you know what you're doing luv,” John pants.

The fake lust was mingling with real lust and you could feel yourself building again, rolling your hips with more urgency to get more friction. Alec was savaging his lip, his fingers almost turning white as he gripped your thighs for better leverage.

“She's gonna cum again, John,” he rasps.

“Good,” is all John replies.

You shatter as it hits you, nearly passing out as your vision swims and you feel Alec twitch in you, reaching his own release.

All at once, everyone withdraws and your head is now being cradled in Alec's lap as he switches sides and John takes his place, slicking himself against you before easing in.

“Fuck you're tight,” he growls, rutting hard into you as you grip onto Alec's arms behind you.

“Think you can give him another orgasm?” Alec whispers and you can hear the tone of mischief.

“No, I can't,” you look up at him desperately.

“Now that's not true,” he smiles crookedly. “I can see you tensing.”

Blight's parting shot had already left your system when Alec had finished but your own residual desire was still there and he was right. You were gearing up for your third, even though you'd never come this much from straight sex before.

“Fuck!” you cry as it hits you and you finally succumb to darkness.

**

“Wakey wakey, lass,” John says as he splashes water on your face.

“Wha....what?” you blink, sitting upright on the bench as the two men sit on the grass in front of you, buck naked still. “Oh shit, I'm sorry. I didn't....I'm not usually like that.”

“We know,” Alec smiles kindly. “We know it was artificial.”

“As long as nobody was offended or-”

“-Luv, quit worrying. We both enjoyed it. In fact, we had a chat whilst you were out,” John ruffles his aggressively blond hair. “We both think you're pretty amazing so we don't mind if you'd like to carry this on with us both. Some time with Alec in Louisiana, some with me in England.”

“Did you just discuss me like a business transaction?” you stare at them both.

“What, no!” Alec's face drops. “Oh my god, no. Nothing like that. Shit...I-”

“-Only if you want to, I mean,” John babbles also.

“I didn't expect you to be so open to that, Alec,” you address your nervous friend.

“Like I say, I'm not the same person I used to be. I like seeing you happy. It makes _me_ happy. I value any time you give me in the bayou.”

He really was a sweetheart. John was the unknown quantity though. The raw magnetism was there, the back and forth jibes and the flirting....

You could entertain the idea.

“How would this work then?” you ask.

“I give the spell to Alec here to change back when he needs to so he can be human with you when you visit...or not, I don't judge whatever kinks you're into,” John holds up his hands. “And when you're in England, you can stay with me. No pressure, call it off any time.”

“What do you think?” Alec adds.

“Alright, but I'll need some time with Alec first because we have a lot of things that need to be said I think.”

“Totally get it,” John fishes in his nearby trenchcoat for a piece of paper which he hands to Alec. “Very nice to meet you at last and Swampy......you're alright after all.”

John redresses before turning back, “See you soon, lass.”

“Get that garden ready for me. I'll be inspecting it when I arrive,” you smirk.

“Oof, and what punishment will I get if it's not up to code?” he winks. “I'll think about that on the way back. Tatty bye.”

He leaves you and Alec alone.

You grab his hand leading him to the lower bank where you lie there with him, fingers entwined with his.

“You could've told me you had feelings, you know,” you look over at his shy face.

“And what good what it have done? I couldn't give you what you needed in that form. I'd rather you would've found a person to make you happy.”

“I like you, Alec. A lot. It doesn't matter to me what form you take. It's just nice we can be intimate now.”

“Yeah, yeah it is,” he gives your hand a squeeze as you both stare up into the blazing sun. “I really like you too.”


End file.
